The Cursed World Book 1
by korne-pokemon-luv
Summary: It's been 3 years since the return of the DigiDestined. After all this time Davis is once again summoned to the Digiworld but for what purpose? With a dark curse, one which could destroy the entire world, bestowed upon him can Davis regain his normal life? But what exactly is normal? Will Davis forever travel the path of solitude or is there a way for his old friends to save him?
1. Forgotten Emotions

**Hey everyone how are you? Anyway this is my first Digimon story and to be honest with you it may not be the best since I'm not really a fun of it. However this was a request from 'Jameis' so I decided to accept it ;) I decided to most likely make this story a three part story. The plot is all mine however there will be a part in this story belonging to 'Jamies' and simply rewritten by me however that probably wont happen until the third part of the story (I will mention it in the author not when I include it). So anyway I want to thank Jameis for asking me to write this story it makes me feel quite proud of myself. On the other hand though I want to warn those of you guys reading this, that this is not going to be one of my mane stories therefore it will not be updates too often especially since I'll be stuck in hospital for most of next month, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Reviews, favourites and alerts are much appreciated and will encourage me to post faster chapters. So without further ado let's begin the story :D**

**Disclaimer: (This is the first time I bothered to post this...) I do not own Digimon or most of the characters that appear in this chapter, however the plot is mine as well as some of the characters. **

* * *

"Oh man, I don't get this one bit!" A maroon haired boy groaned as he sat by a petit wooden table in a mildly lit room.

The enclosed space was dark however it did have a single source of light; a tiny, almost invisible gap between the curtains. This allowed a minimal amount of sunlight to peek into the room, and therefore highlight a thick text book which lay on a small table that was placed in the middle of the chamber. Davis a boy no older than fourteen sat by the slab. His head was resting in his palms, and his sloppy, hair hung loosely, covering his face.

A few more minutes passed with absolutely no movement from the teenager, well except for the occasional blink of his eyes along with the slow rising and falling of his chest as he breathed in the dusty air of the room.

A vicious knocking on the door brought Davis back to reality. The boy's eyes widened due to the sudden surprise of the loud noise but after a second, or so he gave a quick yawn before pulling himself up to his bare feet.

"I'm coming!" Davis said sternly with a hint of agitation in his voice as he strolled across the darkness of the room tripping over several times on the way.

When the boy finally reached his bedroom door he reached for the silver handle with one hand and the lock with the other. With one swift motion the door burst open as soon as the click of the lock was heard and the door was released from the position it was stuck in for the past numerous amount of days.

The door was swung open with such force that Davis suddenly lost his footing and was swept along with it until he hit the wall full force with the door completely squashing him, that's what it felt like, at least to his thin, exhausted body that hadn't eaten or rested for at least three days now.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to come out," A voice belonging to a young girl rung across the room as she stood in the doorway, her chocolate eyes shimmering through the darkness.

"Hey, bro where are you?" Even though the girl waited patiently for a response she didn't get any, so with a long sigh she made her way across the carpet, gracefully dodging all the books that lay on the floor making it difficult to walk through.

When the teenager finally reached her destination; the window, she forcefully gripped the curtains before pulling them apart. In an instant the room was emerged in the beautiful golden rays of the sun as they broke through the window pushing the darkness away. Particles of dirt and dust bathed in the sunlight as they danced around the room making it almost suffocating to breath. Without wasting any more time the girl used both hands to push the dirty window open, however it wasn't easy especially since it hadn't been opened for an eternity, that's what anyone would think if they saw it anyway.

The girl whose face was now clearly visible poked her head out through the window. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air. Her chestnut spikey hair drooped onto her closed eyes and as the breeze blew gently against her face, the girl's bangs flowed peacefully along with it.

Suddenly a loud groan was heard coming from inside, this brought the girl's attention, with a deep inhalation she pulled herself away from the beauty that nestled outside the filth covered room she was forced to stand it again.

At first the young lady simply looked around not leaving her spot on the carpet. She turned to the left and right observing the mess she was standing in a searching for any source of life. Her face finally lit up as she noticed an arm flopping out from behind the white door on the other side of the room.

"Brother!" She called out energetically as she hopped excitedly across the room with a large smile spread across her face, a drastic change to the slightly angry face she had on at first when she saw the state of the room.

Another groan made its way around the room bouncing of the four walls. The teenage girl however completely ignored it as she launched for the door drawing it away and pulling her brother into a tight embrace.

Davis on the other hand was slopping in her eyes like jelly his eyes where replaced by thick black swirls and his head was arched back. His legs where bent with his knees on the floor and his sister supporting his entire weight.

"Oh, I missed you so much bro, you haven't come out of here for three whole days, how did you survive? With no food, water or toilet to go to I'm surprised. I was so worried about you; you can't even begin to understand!" Even though with every word the girl squeezed the younger boy even tighter than previously, he didn't make a single movement although his face was clearly growing paler every second.

Eventually the girl pulled away from the younger boy holding him further away on outstretched arms, allowing the colour to slowly make its way back to his now completely white face.

"Yuck! You stink" She exclaimed before letting go of the body and brushing her pretty pink vest off.

The sudden impact of being dropped to the ground caused Davis to regain consciousness.

"That hurt, what you do that for?" He asked as he sat up massaging his head with his dirty, scratched and ink covered hand.

"You should be grateful that I woke you up after all, the exam is tomorrow and I bet you can't learn a thing in your current state." The girl exclaimed as she crossed her arms and turned away from Davis whose eyes where now filled with worry.

"Dam I need to get back to studding!" As he said this he turned over in order to crawl back to his spot by the table however his path was blocked by his sister and each time he tried to go around she would step in his way.

"What are you doing Jun? I don't have time for this I need to study for tomorrow's exam!" Davis said sternly however the girl, Jun did not move, instead she bent over without bending her knees only her top half and waved her finger in the boy's face.

"You won't accomplish anything in this state, now go and have a bath, here put some fresh clothes on after that" As she said this she pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe and chucked them at her brother.

Davis wanted to protest however the scary look that Jun was giving him at that moment discouraged him from doing so. Instead the maroon haired heaved himself up and made his way angrily through the doorway without looking back. When Jun was sure he was gone she let out a sigh of relief before scratching her head as she looked around the mess she was standing in.

"This is going to take a while," Jun whispered before lowering her hand.

* * *

Davis's jaw dropped open.

Only a few minutes ago he finished rinsing down the bath and properly drying his hair, now he stood, with a towel still drooped around his left arm. As he stood staring by the rim of the door he still couldn't believe his dark, baggy eyes. The room which he previously sat it, filled with books that overlay each other, decorating, or rather messing up the entire area, was no clean and fresh and Davis could have sworn that he could see it shimmer occasionally.

"Now to finish," Jun exclaimed excitedly as she picked up a silver can of the table in the middle and shook it gently before twirling round several times spraying out the contents into the atmosphere of the room.

Jun didn't even realise when Davis finally finished bathing and walked into the room before stopping and standing motionlessly by the door, amazed at the progress his sister made during his absence.

Now with the air freshener sprayed, the room felt good as new and not only did it look good it also smelt good and had a friendly, helpful atmosphere around it, the type that could help anyone study. Hopefully it would help Davies too, that's what Jun hoped for anyway.

Jun exhaled a sigh of relief before taking a good look around the room, clearly proud of herself. As she spun around she was surprised to see her younger brother standing by the entrance of the door looking enhanced. Jun had to try to prevent herself from laughing as she stared at her brother's surprised and slightly confused face.

"Come on let's go down and eat, before it gets cold" As she said this, her smile faded away slightly, after all eating breakfast sure brought back a lot of memories.

Davies noticed his sister's sudden attitude change and instantly smiled spinning around on the spot and running through the corridor excitedly shouting' "Yeah breakfast time, you're the best sis!"

Almost instantly Jun's smile returned as she saw Davies' happy go lucky attitude, 'Smiling really was infectious' she mumbled under her breath before blinking away her tears and sprinting off after her younger brother.

* * *

Darkness, a world shrouded in pitch black shadows. A tragic biosphere where everything bore signs of havoc, the once peaceful, healthy, vegetated world was, no more, extinct and forgotten. A bright bolt of lightning broke through the filthy, grey clouds striking down yet another once beautiful tree, turning it to ash, allowing it to match with its surroundings. Although the world was ugly and wasted it wasn't uninhabited, filled with millions of creatures called digital monsters. The 'Digital World', now belonging to a single dark force. A man in control of not only the inhabitants but also nature itself, the entire world is now in his grasp however for this man the world is not enough, what he aims for is something bigger, much bigger.

Sudden cheers erupted from below, from a dark and trashed stadium. The seats where filled with thousands of Digimon and even some humans where present, enjoying the unfolding match that was happening on the stadium grounds. Below, the stadium's once sandy, golden terrain was now dyed a deep crimson, but not with paint or dye. This stadium was dyed with blood, the thick liquid that was extracted out of Digimon due to tough fights with almost all ending with death. This stadium is living proof of the horror that is happening around this world and the pain it causes as well as the lives it consumes with no regrets.

Currently on the field stood a small blue monster with large feet with long, sharp but broken claws. A large gash was visible on the Digimon's head, covered with blood; there was another larger laceration on his once white tummy. Overall the helpless blue monster was exhausted, covered with cuts and bruises, quickly taking in breaths as he continuously avoided his opponent's immense claws. Varodurumon stood its ground, thrashing its deathly claws around at the helpless, petit monster standing only a few feet away. The enormous bird however did not give up as it threw its head at the Digimon, its humongous beak tearing the flesh of the creature's shoulder leaving behind its exposed bone.

Within seconds the stadium erupted in cheers.

However up at the top of the stadium's tower, behind thick blood-splattered windows, sat a figure. Although the room was dark his impression was clearly visible. His masculine face was leaning on his clenched fist, his eyes where blood-shot and showed clear signs of disappointment, however there was also a tint of impression within them and his wicked smile clearly reflected upon this.

"Answer me this, why is it that Varodurumon is having so much trouble with that pesky, blue creature?"

A blue haired male teenage boy stepped out of the shadows. The boy bowed down and presented the man with a small, red devise with a large screen. The screen showed a picture, a slightly smudged photo of a young child, a boy to be precise, with maroon spikey hair and goggles. The boy had a bright grin on his face and was winking with his arm out in front of the camera with a peace sign. By his side jumping in the air was 'Veemon' the blue Digimon that was currently putting up a fight against the massive, experienced, champion level, bird monster.

"Master, this boy was a 'DigiDestined' he was the master of that blue creature."

"Huh… This kid? He sure doesn't look like anything special but… Get me more information on him, now"

"Yes sir" With a single salute the teenager spun around and formally made his way back into the darkness.

"This kid, if he really was the one to train that blue beast, then maybe he could help me with my ideals" As another bolt of lightning struck the digital world it clearly highlighted the wicked smile that spread across the face of the dark haired man.

* * *

"Ahh, that was delicious sis, you really are an amazing cook" Davis exclaimed as he tipped back against his seat, rubbing his plump belly.

Jun couldn't help but laugh at her brother's appetite; it was good to know that after all they went through he was still the same.

Davis smiled before he collected the dishes in.

"Hey don't worry I can do that, you go back and study, your test's coming up after all"

"Yeah, well I'll leave it to you sis," Davis placed the dishes back down before walking out of the dining room leaving Jun behind.

'I'm sorry sis, I wish I could help you but I don't want you to see me like this, and after everything you did for me' Tears filled the teenagers eyes as he thought about his sister.

Davis walked into his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He didn't want this, he regretted keeping his sister out dearly but he didn't have a choice, after all he needed to pass his exams in order to get a job and help his sister out. There was no other choice.

Davis grabbed the orange, hardback covered book from his desk and collapsed onto his bed with it. As he landed the he dropped the book onto his chest before sighing. Davis lay still for a while looking into space. After a while the boy reached out his arm bolting his fingers together and looking through the gap between his fingers and thumb, he looked through with one eye focusing his vision on the star on his ceiling.

After half an hour or so Davis rolled onto his stomach and flipped the textbook open, prepared to revise for the upcoming test.

* * *

"Hey Davis are you ready for the exam?"

Davis turned around in his seat and was surprised to see his classmate standing behind him, a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh hi, yeah I guess, I mean I spent ages revising for it"

"That's good, the exam's after lunch break so do you want to hang out?"

"Sorry, but no thanks I need to get some last minute revision before the exam"

"Alright well, good luck, bye"

"Yeah thanks, bye" As Davis said the girl gave him a quick wave before she spun around and left the classroom, her eyes however displayed signs of dissapointment.

Davis pulled out his bento from his bag along with his orange book and placed them on the table unnoticing the stares he was receiving. However as he was unwrapping his bento from the blue cloth it was wrapped around in he couldn't help but think to himself, 'Who was that girl she looks kind of familiar, do I know her?'

"So do you think he's ok then?" Takeru asked as the girl, Kari, joined him.

Kari looked up at her friend; his blonde hair was flowing into his shimmering gray eyes and his tone clearly revealed his worry.

"I don't know" Kari admitted her voice was slightly shaky and she looked upset, allowing her chestnut shoulder length hair to cover her eyes as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"What are you talking about, that kid is strong, he'll be fine, just leave him alone, why are you suddenly so worried about him?'

Kari was surprised by the voice and instantly looked up, her eyes glimmering. Beside her stood Ken, his hair cut short still the same shade of blue as always. However although Ken had been friends with them for a long time, Kari still couldn't understand his personality properly, why was it that sometimes he could be so cold while at other times he was so kind? On the other hand though she knew that he was right, why was she suddenly worried about her old companion, what was this bad feeling she keeps feeling whenever she looks at him?

"We should probably listen; after all I think Ken understands him better than either of us, at least he used to"

Kari switched her attention to Takeru, she could notice the sadness in his eyes and couldn't help but nod, "Yeah, I guess you're right, let's go"

Takeru nodded and as he turned to follow, he looked one more time at his old partner, 'What exactly happened to us when we returned to this world?' Thought Takeru as he remembered the way Davis distanced himself away from the group, and as the years passed the fissure between them simply grew bigger each passing day. Now after almost three and a half years Davis seemed to be somewhere unreachable, somewhere far where none of them could reach him, they couldn't even talk to him properly. Takeru himself hadn't talked to Davis for almost three years now, and today was the first time Kari spoke to their old team-mate since two years. Even though in the beginning Kari tried to speak to Davis, keep in touch with him, fix their friendship, the maroon-haired teenager kept slipping further and further away from all their grasps. He wouldn't even look any of them in the eyes, moreover he never had the same look in his eyes that he did in the 'Digiworld' whenever he looked at Kari. To Takeru it felt like Davis had lost all his past feelings and emotions when he arrived back on Earth. Davis was simply no longer the Davis they knew, so then why did he feel so uneasy, why was Takeru so worried about then one who abandoned them, the one who decided to brake all bond with them? Why did Takeru feel the need to stay behind?

Ken could feel a shiver run up his spine, he felt alarmed, he had a strong urge to turn around and run back to the classroom. However he knew he couldn't do that, if he did he would simply worry both Kari and Takeru who were following him. No matter how hard Ken thought about it he couldn't figure out why he felt so restless. Why was it that his senses led him all the way from his classroom on the third floor down to class 2-D on the second floor? Why was it that he couldn't say anything else about Davis, that the only words that came out of his mouth where words that felt like they were forced out in order to calm himself down? Why did Ken feel like he was abandoning someone in need, someone who was in trouble?

"What exactly is going on?" Ken asked himself under his breath as he attempted to ignore the urge to turn back. The urge that grew bigger with every step he took.

'I can't take it anymore what in the world is this feeling?' All three of the kids shouted out in their minds, before they all spun around and raced back in the direction they came from.

As they run they were surprisingly joined by Yolei the purple haired girl and Cody the young genius; however none of them spoke or exchanged greetings, they simply run, following their intuition.

* * *

A group of girls sat on the benches in their class, each of them had a bento placed on their lap as they discussed their weekend plans with each other. There were also three boys standing at the front of the class chatting about an exciting football match that occurred the previous day. There were a few other students scattered around the classroom eating lunch, revising, doing homework, chatting. All of them where doing their own thing until…

"DAVIS!" The door suddenly swung open and five kids stood in the doorway, they were all sweating with their mouths open after all shouting at the same time, in complete sync.

All the students in the class turned their gaze to the door surprised.

"Sorry is Davis here?" Yolei asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry but you just missed him Davis left a few sec…" The brunette girl with braids who answered was suddenly interrupted by Kari.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He said he was going to get some fresh air on the roof" A tanned boy with black hair and large chocolate eyes answered.

"Thanks!" Takeru yelled back as the group sprinted to the staircase that lead to the roof.

* * *

The steel door burst open and all five kids erupted through, a sudden gash of wind hit Kari knocking her of balance and causing her to fall onto Cody who in turn fell on Yolei as the three fell to the ground leaving only Takeru and Ken standing they saw a bright flash of light coming from in front of them. The group was forced to shut their eyes due to the sudden shock, Ken however managed to preserve one eye from closing, and as he stared into the light he could see a figure within it, a human figure with messy hair swishing madly in the wind and what seemed like a tie flattering uncontrollably. Ken focused his vision turning his head slightly forward and forcing his other eye to open. However, only a second later the light disappeared. The group reopened their eyes and Takeru helped Kari and Cody up while Yolei already managed to pull herself up to her feet.

"What was that?" Takeru asked as soon as both Kari and Cody where up.

"Don't know it was really intense though."

As the four of them discussed the event Ken stood in silence, glued to his position because even though the light, finally, disappeared. The figure vanished with it.

"Hey what's that?" Kari asked as she pointed to a black object lying on the ground.

Cody run towards it, followed by the others and as he reached the object he picked it up.

"A watch?" Yolei asked as she had a closer look.

"Isn't that Davis'?" Kari asked as she took it from Cody for closer examination.

At that moment the pieces of the puzzle linked up within Ken's mind and instantly he looked up into the sky before whispering "Davis…" as another sudden gust of wind attacked them.

* * *

Darkness, a pitch black landscape. The sensation of drifting in nothingness was all that he sensed. Is this how it felt to be dead? Was this the border to heaven or hell or the bridge to the other world?

Suddenly within crimson light appeared a body. A body belonging to a muscular, middle-aged man with blood-shot eyes and pure black hair, the man wore a neat black suit and had a wicked smile on his face.

Then he spoke, his words echoing within the darkness, loudly and clearly "I welcome you Davis, my friend, to **_our_** world…"

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter I was aiming for 5000 words, it looks like I didn't make it though :/ Oh well I'll try next time. So how did you guys like it please review and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter's author note ;) So this chapter was more like an intro, there will be more action in the next chapter. Also I haven't written for a while so my writing skills are kind of rusty at the moment but when I polish them up a bit I'll come back and fix this chapter a bit. Alright if you spot any spelling, grammar or any other mistakes please tell me it would really help me out. Also if you have any questions feel free to private message (PM) them to me or review and I will answer them if you sent them as anonymous then I will answer them in the author note of the next chapter. Bye for now :D**

**-** **Korne-Pokémon-luv**

**_(17/11/13)_**


	2. The Devil's Contract

**Hi again guys and thanks for reading I'm glad you liked the first chapter ;) Anyway this is chapter two and I hope I don't disappoint you. Anyway the 'Previously' bit is just lots of bits from the previous chapter moulded together to remind you of what happened (You don't need to read it). Anyway I'll shut up for now and allow you to enjoy the story. You'll hear more from me at the end of the chapter where I have some shout outs for the most amazing people ;) (Don't worry your all amazing these guys are just… well awesome :P). Bye for now :D**

* * *

_Previously:_

"Come on let's go down and eat, before it gets cold" As she said this, her smile faded away slightly, after all eating breakfast sure brought back a lot of memories.

Davies noticed his sister's sudden attitude change and instantly smiled spinning around on the spot and running through the corridor excitedly shouting' "Yeah breakfast time, you're the best sis!"

….

Currently on the field stood a small blue monster with large feet with long, sharp but broken claws. A large gash was visible on the Digimon's head, covered with blood; there was another larger laceration on his once white tummy. Overall the helpless blue monster was exhausted, covered with cuts and bruises, quickly taking in breaths as he continuously avoided his opponent's immense claws. …. Within seconds the stadium erupted in cheers.

…

"Master, this boy was a 'DigiDestined' he was the master of that blue creature."

"Huh… This kid? He sure doesn't look like anything special but… Get me more information on him, now"

"Yes sir" With a single salute the teenager spun around and formally made his way back into the darkness.

"This kid, if he really was the one to train that blue beast, then maybe he could help me with my ideals" As another bolt of lightning struck the digital world it clearly highlighted the wicked smile that spread across the face of the dark haired man.

…

"Alright well, good luck, bye"

"Yeah thanks, bye" As Davis said this, the girl gave him a quick wave before she spun around and left the classroom, her eyes however displayed signs of disappointment.

…

…'Who was that girl she looks kind of familiar, do I know her?'

…

"So do you think he's ok then?" Takeru asked as the girl, Kari, joined him.

Kari looked up at her friend; his blonde hair was flowing into his shimmering gray eyes and his tone clearly revealed his worry.

"I don't know" Kari admitted her voice was slightly shaky and she looked upset, allowing her chestnut shoulder length hair to cover her eyes as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"What are you talking about, that kid is strong, he'll be fine, just leave him alone, why are you suddenly so worried about him?'

…

"DAVIS!" The door suddenly swung open…

…

…They saw a bright flash of light coming from in front of them. The group was forced to shut their eyes due to the sudden shock, Ken however managed to preserve one eye from closing, and as he stared into the light he could see a figure within it, a human figure with messy hair swishing madly in the wind and what seemed like a tie flattering uncontrollably.

…

As the four of them discussed the event Ken stood in silence, glued to his position because even though the light, finally, disappeared. The figure vanished with it.

…

Darkness, a pitch black landscape.

…

"I welcome you Davis, my friend, to our world…"

* * *

**(Within The Darkness)**

Davis levitated in the darkness, staring into the blood thirsty eyes of the devil standing before him, now clearly visible thanks to the light falling upon him.

"So how was your journey here, my dear friend?"

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Although Davis met many bad guys in the past and could clearly recognize them, he knew that this guy was different.

The man standing in front of Davis didn't have a killing intent, not at the moment anyway, he felt almost trustworthy, kind, helpful. His eyes however, and the devilish smile on his lips caused a shiver to run up Davis' spine.

The man laughed loudly, and for a second Davis felt safe, comforted, he felt as if he could allow all his worries out, un-bottle the tears that where locked away in the deepest part of his heart. Davis knew better though than to reveal his emotions. Especially, to a man who had the power, to make the teenager feel like he finally belonged somewhere after the past three and a half years.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't imagine you to be like this" The man answered wiping away the tears of laughter with a crimson red handkerchief, which he pulled out of his suit pocket.

"Like this?" Davis repeated in a questioning tone, clearly wanting the stranger to explain himself.

"When I heard of you, I thought you would be some innocent, scared child. Here you are though bravely standing surrounded by darkness, having a calm conversation with me, without a single note of hesitation in your voice. You're not just a child, you've grown, you're a man now"

"I've been living, shrouded by darkness for the past few years, there's no way something like this could faze me. Why are you talking like you now me anyway?" Davis stared at the man without taking his gaze off; as he spoke he was surprised at how clearly his words came out. It was just like the guy said, Davis wasn't scared, and actually he felt safe and strong while talking with the man.

"Oh I know everything about you Davis Motomiya. I know that you'll be fifteen in two months' time; I also know you have an older sister, Jun was it? I know that you're close friends with five other kids who you met in Elementary school…"

"Fine, I don't know how you know about me and my sister. However you're wrong, I don't have any close friends, never did. It was always just me and my sister. I do have a classmate though who went to the same Elementary school as me, I think her name was Kari or something like that. So as you can see you don't know everything about me or my life"

The dark-haired man looked shocked his mouth was wide open and he stood motionlessly. Not a single word escaped from his mouth.

'What just happened my information is never wrong, so why is it that this time… Unless…' A sudden thought flew into the mind of the guy.

"Davis, do you know what the 'Digital World' is?"

"No, a new game or something, I'm not interested in those kinds of things I don't have that kind of time" The boy's answer was clear and truthful, his words held, not, a single lie.

* * *

**(Ken's room)**

Ken lay on the puffy, blue duvet which lounged on his bed. He was still wearing his school uniform, his shirt was untacked and his green blazer was folded on one side due to him lying on it. One of his grey trouser legs was folded up revealing some of his pale leg.

The teenager's right arm was covering the side of his face including one of his eyes. On the other hand his exposed eye was dull and stared into space, flashing before it was the image of the figure that vanished within the light. The figure of Davis Motomiya, his old enemy, rival, partner and closest friend, after all Davis was the one who rescued him from the darkness. Davis was the one who believed in him, he was the one who showed him the warmth that friendship could hold. So why was it that after all they've been through ever since their return Davis hasn't said a word to him? What really hurt him though was not being able to articulate with the maroon-haired, the truth was that Ken was angry with himself; simply for never going over to chat with his friend, although he acted strong, the truth was that he was afraid of being rejected by the first person who truly accepted him. Now it was too late to do anything, Davis was gone, he knew it, it was a sentiment that didn't want to depart. The feeling that caused his head to spin and his heart to ache, no matter how he looked at it Davis was gone, his friend… best friend vanished, right before his eyes.

* * *

**(Matt's House)**

"Takeru what's up?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Takeru looked up at his older brother who was currently putting his guitar away.

"Don't play dumb I know something's wrong, you don't often come over to my place after all"

T.K looked sheepish and scratched his head as he looked at his brother's intense gaze. Matt however, didn't fall for his brother's innocent act and continued zipping up the guitar case before hooking it over his shoulder.

"If you're not going to talk, then go home, there's no space in this house" As Matt said this he walked out through the door of the living room and headed to the study in order to put his instrument away.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What did you think of Davis?"

Matt shut the door to the study before walking back to join his younger brother, as he walked through the doorway he froze and simply leaned back on the door frame, staring at the younger boy who sat on the couch in his neat, school uniform.

"That kid? He's alright; he was a good leader that's for sure. Although he was really disrespectful to his sister, I don't blame him though after all she was 'kinda' scary."

T.K couldn't stop himself from laughing, as he remembered Matt's distressed face from the past whenever he noticed Davis' older sister.

A shiver ran up Matt's spine just from thinking about his stalker.

"So why did you ask anyway?"

"Do you think he would be the type to distance himself away from his friends?" T.K immediately calmed himself down at the mention of his old companion.

"That guy? No way, he loves attention there's no way he would simply leave his friends no matter for what reason. Well that's from what I remember. Why would you mention him anyway, had an argument or something?"

T.K looked down at the cream-colored carpet, not daring to meet his brother's gaze.

"Something like that" He whispered.

"I don't know what happened but get over it, if it's bugging you so much, anyway I 'gotta' run for band practice, I'll see you later kid, go back home soon your mum will get worried" With that said Matt pushed himself of the door frame and walked away.

T.K remained sitting lifelessly listening to the sound of his brother slipping his shoes on, pursued by the resonance of the door handle turning followed by a bang, as Matt pulled the door closed before walking away out of ear-shot.

"Great leader, attention seeker, always there for his friends… Brother, I used to think the exactly same thing." With that said T.K pushed himself up before snatching his phone up from the tea table and dialing a number.

While waiting for a reply he rushed into the corridor of the small one-roomed flat owned by his brother. As the beeping on his phone continued, T.K hurriedly put his shoes on before grabbing his green coat off of the wooden hook above the large mirror hanging from the white painted wall of the corridor.

"Hello, its T.K can you meet me at the park in ten minutes?"

With that the mahogany door was pulled shut, leaving the house shrouded in darkness.

* * *

**(Within The Darkness)**

The man stared with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. He stood staring at the child standing before him, the child that was shrouded in complete mystery.

'Impossible, how, wait his commemorations couldn't have been completely modified, there must be something, but what?'

"There's a blank space in your memory isn't there?"

Davis gasped almost inaudibly, "How… how did you?"

"I knew it, it's impossible for someone to rewrite a memory if they don't know the truth; all they could do was simply send that memory to the back of someone's mind, to a murky chamber that cannot be reached"

"What are you talking about?"

"Davis, my boy, I know what that blank in your mind is, and I can help you regain it"

Davis stared, shocked, deeply into the eyes of the stranger. Suddenly he noticed the man's features soften, his eyes lightened, no longer the same blood-thirsty red, and his devilish smile turned into a serious straight face. At that moment Davis felt the sudden urge to run to the man, squeeze him tightly and allow his tears to flow out. Once again Davis felt like a helpless baby, which simply needed to be caressed.

"What do you want me to do?" The teenager asked chocking back the tears, attempting to regain his previous posture.

The man laughed again, however this time his voice was stronger, slightly more fearsome. In spite of this, Davis didn't notice his strange behaviour, all he wanted was to fill up that void space within his mind, and his heart.

"You're a smart kid; you know that these things don't come for free"

Davis kept his gaze stern and serious; there was nothing that could change his mind now.

The echoing sound of footsteps echoed within the darkness. The sound bounced of the invisible, un-existing walls. Davis didn't take his eyes of the man who was now edging closer to him, at a consistent pace. Finally the man froze, only a few centimeters away from his target. Slowly he raised his arm, placing it gently on the boy's chest.

As soon as the two connected, out of the blue it appeared. The fiery black Aura, the killing intent, which Davis experienced during the introduction, abruptly erupted from the man's body. It seeped out at an uncontrollable pace, devouring the darkness. The devil's true intentions now enveloped the entire atmosphere...

* * *

**(The Park)**

Calm and cool blue, powerful and warm red, stimulating orange, yellow the colour of happiness, pure and mystical purple and tranquil pink dyed the sky as the sun begun to set. The colours represented feelings and emotions and all of them where currently combining to create the most peaceful and beautiful atmosphere the world has ever seen. A warm breeze swept over the landscape gently shaking the beautiful and colourful leaves hanging down from the tree branches.

Underneath the stunning, uniquely highlighted sky, in a small verdant park overflowing with huge oscillating trees on the side of a cemented path, which run through the middle of the park, stood a ligneous bench. Kari sat on the bench, protected from the wind by her puffy purple coat, the girl's hair however danced in the warm breeze.

Kari had been sitting on the bench for the past ten minutes, she run to the assigned location as soon as she obtained the call from Yolei which informed her that Takeru wanted them to meet up in the park. Kari had no idea what Yolei meant by 'them' or just how many people where coming. What Kari did know though was that as soon as she hung up, a sudden urge to go to the park overtook her, and without thinking she ran out of the house. That was also part of the reason why she was the only one in the park, after all, not only did she leave right away, she also ended up sprinting all the way, completely exhausting herself.

"Kari, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

Kari turned her head and the corners of her lips instantly turned upwards as she made eye contact with the owner of the voice.

Behind the fourteen year old stood Cody, the younger boy was wearing a cream-colored, long jacket and a white scarf protecting himself from the gentle autumn breeze.

"Hey, you guys!"

Kari noticed Cody's slightly surprised face and she turned around to see Yolei running towards them, waving with her gloved hard. Behind the teenage female walked T.K alongside Ken both boys looking serious.

* * *

**(Within The Darkness)**

Davis' eyes shook with fear, and sweat rolled down his face, as he continued to stare at the monster that held its hand against the boy's heart. His eyes flaring red, his sharp teeth, penetrating his bottom lip ripping it and forcing pure, black blood to flow out. His ears where now pointed and his black hair gained length. This was his true, concealed, form.

"I will bring your memories back, under the condition that you become mine, you will be under my control, and your soul will belong to me. You and I we will create my dream world, you will make my ideals come true. Davis Motomiya you are the chosen one." The words boomed within Davis' mind and suddenly he felt dizzy and weak, a single crystal tear escaped from his eye, and as it rolled down his cheek and dropped onto the devil's bare hand it was overtaken by darkness, and within a second, evaporated.

Images begun to flood the boy's mind, images of a strange, secret, world hidden from the prying eyes of all humans. A world filled with beauty, justice, amazing and unique creatures. Within that world stood a young boy, by his side was a small blue creature both possessed wonderful, excited and cheerful smiles. The picture faded being replaced by other kids each with their own monster. These where the forgotten memories that lurked deep within Davis' mind, these where the happy, moments that the boy spent with his 'friends', what these illustrations represented was true freedom and happiness. These where the precious moments that where locked away, that Davis was deprived of knowing, these where the moments of the past that would never return that where gone forever. However at least now they were in their rightful place, where they belonged, those where the valuable reminiscences of none other than Davis Motomiya.

A spontaneous, single heartbeat, shadowed by an ear-piercing scream...

That was all that filled the darkness within the second that followed.

As an overpowering pain filled the young boy's body. His mind begun to thud loudly. His vision went blurry, and his legs felt feeble and insecure. Overpowered by the pain, Davis' eyes slowly revealed their whites as they rolled to the back of his head. Then in a split second his cold, drained, poisoned body collapsed to the ground.

"What will you do with him now?" A voice from within the blackness asked.

"I'll return him to the 'Digital World' after all that's where he belongs."

"But sir, if you do that, won't he just try to return to his world?"

"He may try all he wants, however soon he will be completely in my possession. His blood will no longer radiate the same red colour, his eyes will become tainted; consumed with darkness and power. His body will become like mine, because that boy will become a walking corpse, just like I am. We will rule this world together. No, we will rule every world, every living being will bow down to us for all eternity. Now go and take him back. One day he will return to seek what he lost, and when that day comes he will finally realise that this is where he belongs. I shall await that day, so that when it finally arrives I will be able to greet him with open arms." The devil smirked before giving a short, strong laugh and with that he turned around and walked deeper into the blackness of his domain.

A sudden flash of light illuminated the dark area for a split second, and with that Davis was gone.

* * *

**(The Park)**

"What but that's impossible!" Kari shouted at the top of her lungs.

The chestnut haired girl was sitting on the wooden bench beside Cody on her left side and Yolei on her right. Takeru and Ken where both standing in front of the group, their faces shrouded in not only seriousness, but also a tint of sadness and disappointment.

"It's true, I checked his place out with Ken, Jun didn't seem like she knew us and when we asked she mentioned that Davis went on a school trip just this morning and won't be back for a while"

"But there's no school trips on at the moment" Cody commented before Kari could explode.

Takeru nodded as Ken spoke, "The truth is that this afternoon in school, on the rooftop, that bright light we saw, Davis was in it…"

"But the light disappeared and Davis wasn't there, we only found his watch remember so how…?" Kari spoke as soon as Ken took a breath.

"…No way… It can't be…" The group all turned to Yolei, her face was pale and her voice was shaky and filled with worry.

"Davis…"

"That's right Davis…"

Now it was everyone's turn to look at Ken as he spoke once more. Only T.K kept his head down, his eyes glued on the grey pavement.

"Davis disappeared along with the light…"

* * *

**(A Place By A Waterfall)**

The roaring sound of water falling from a great height filled the entire atmosphere, immobilizing all five senses of the human body.

The lush emerald bushes that surrounded the falling water suddenly shook and after a second or so, a fluffy blue ball with an extremely long tail rolled out. An excited expression illuminating its friendly face. The creature rolled around on the long, fresh grass.

Suddenly the cat creature froze, its pointy blue ears perked up and as a slight breeze blew the monster's fur flew gently as if riding the wind. The cat stared into the distance with large curious eyes.

In the distance the blue sphere could see what seemed like a body, lying by the crystal water of the beautiful, shimmering, plunging waterfall.

The tiny monster was about to turn away and flee, however its curiosity took over. Without a second thought the blue ball bounced closer to its destination, stopping only a few feet away from its target. Finally the creature realized that the body belonged to a teenager, a boy with a tanned face and maroon-hair. The boy wore grey trousers with white sneakers and a green blazer over his, previously white, torn shirt.

After the Digimon observed the boy for a bit longer it flicked its long tail before bouncing even closer until it sat on the boy's chest, staring down onto his slightly drained face. The fur-ball continued to observe the child, with growing interest, unable to hold back it brought its fluffy tail towards the boy's face.

As his tail slid under the boy's nose it brought a sudden sensation to the boy's system and suddenly the blue ball flew into the air, as the boy sneezed loudly, throwing himself up at the same time.

Davis wiped his nose with the back of his hand. As he reopened his eyes, his jaw dropped open; he hurled himself up onto his feet and slowly and carefully turned around on the spot. The sound of the rushing water suddenly grew louder as Davis finally acknowledged his surroundings.

"What the hell is this place?"

The grass was lush and sparkly in the sun's honey drenched rays. The water of the waterfall was as clear as crystal reflecting beautifully the light coming from the sky. The sky was clear and perfectly blue, snow covered mountains could be seen in the distance and what seemed like birds glided in the sky.

"What do you mean? Did you hit your head or something; this is the 'Digital World'" Davis lowered his gaze and noticed the blue cat creature climbing out of the water, before shaking the liquid out of its shiny fur.

"The 'Digital World'…"

* * *

**I know this chapter's pretty bad I restarted it seven times and rewrote/adjusted it five times. It took me twelve hours and thirty two minutes to write this version and now I'm completely exhausted so I'm just going to post it :p**

**Alright shout-out time!**

**Thanks to ~ , Kudaman, Jameis, Piccolaamica, CatLoverx33 ~ For reviewing you guys are amazing xx**

**CatLoverx33, Agitofang666, Jamies, Nico2883, Shadowduskmon ~ For adding this story to their favourites**

**Agitofang666, Jamies, Shadowduskmon and Kudaman ~ For alerting **

**Also thanks to all of you who followed and those of you who are reading and I'll talk to you soon ;)**

_**(20/11/13)**_


End file.
